A Grand Chance Of A Fight
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Hawkmoth, the writing based Miraculous holder, could transform all of Paris into a grand ballroom and could control a chunk of the Parisians within it, and so since they have since the beginning, Ladybug and Cat Noir with transform into magical masqueraders and save the day once again.


She could tell by the plummeting of her stomach, by the sign of reality hitting her in the face, "Tikki, spots on." Was almost a battle cry for her.

Standing in that fake, illuminated ballroom, surrounding by Hawkmoth, random civilians, hopefully her partner among them, and the latest Akuma victim, all that she could hope for was to not somehow screw up despite the fact that being dressed up made her get so much more used to heels. They fit her feet much better, glimmering red, and then she could hear his voice, "M'lady, I finally found you." Cat Noir leaned by her side, and despite how actually common place this was for them, she couldn't help but check out his bright green bowtie and his elegantly dark gray nearly black suit that always, always reminded her of just how flawless the little that she could see of his skin was, highlighting it under its dark shades.

Plagg went all out on him or at least Plagg is what Cat Noir and Tikki referred to her partner's Kwami as. Tikki said that it never made someone more attractive than they already were, just kind of dressed up an already attractive person. Ladybug hated to let her mind wander down that path again, because it always reminded her of how fallen apart that she would be if she ever caught sight of her partner without the mask. She didn't need another attractive, way too attractive, blond boy in her life. It just might kill her.

"Yeah, I just got here. Did you find the Akuma victim yet?" The ballroom only ever looked more cold the longer that she stared at it or the more often she shown up here. Brown, glossy floors, nearly as dark as brown could be and lifeless too. The floors only became more noticeable as the crowd parted and as Chloe denied the blame this time.

Standing in the faint distance was a woman with a dark ballgown, glimmering at the bottom of it like ice or may be just illuminated sparkles. "Hey there, Kitty-Kitty, and Miss Ladybug. I was just beginning to wonder when you'd arrive." Her smile turned up, dark at the corners, and Ladybug felt her stomach drop at the black fangs that sprouted from the woman's mouth.

"Who are you?" Cat Noir asked and even bowed as if this was a normal, upper end party and not just another Akuma Masquerade that they'd gotten pretty familiar with as of late. When you needed two masquerading superheroes to save the day, you needed a lot.

"I'm The Vampiress." Her smirk grew wider, "It's the last time that some uppity, blood sucking business man rises to the top and abuses the underdog. He'll never see what bit him until it's too late." Her smirk grew ever wider, and Ladybug wondered if Hawkmoth realized how hard it was to fight in heels.

If he did, he was more than evil putting his victims through it and making Ladybug transform all of these times. She just had to bear it like always, and so she jumped in, moving despite her fancy dress and the bright heels on her feet to follow her partner.

She did smile when Cat Noir slipped on his short, clawed gloves and released a Cataclysm on a pillar near them, trapping the Akuma just long enough for Ladybug to grab at her Akumatized watch, standing out on her wrist in bright golds followed by flowery black.

No need for a Lucky Charm this time though she didn't really like how she had to untie her yoyo from around the waist of her ballgown, but then again, Cat Noir always had to pull his gloves out of his pockets, no matter how often he wore them when he detransformed.

His Cataclysm was the only thing that worked on destroying parts of Hawkmoth's Grand Ballroom as nothing tended to break pillars or leave walls crumbling down around them.

"Pound it, M'lady?" He held out his fist, and she met it with her own.

"Pound it." She smiled at him. Another Akuma defeated despite the authority of the writing based Hawkmoth who could change all of Paris around him into a ballroom and control most Parisians like puppets.


End file.
